chronophontiafandomcom-20200214-history
Carey Rodionov
Carey Andreievich Rodionov, (born August 18) is Natasha's younger brother . Carey is from Novokuznetsk, Russia where he was born before relocating to Chronophontia Island on March 1, 2013. He is the third Chronophontia sibling to be introduced around the same time as his wife Chiara. He is shown to be a very shy young man that keeps to himself and would much rather read his books than spend anytime partaking in the customs of Chronophontia. However he can be a bit on the curious side and will often relent to joining in the fun if he is told that it's for research purposes only. He is currently married to Chiara Fermi whom he met in college and considers her to be his soulmate as they both believe that they were made for each other. Early Life Carey was born August 18 in Novokuznetsk, Russia, and is the only son of Andrei and Elizaveta Rodinov. When he was born his parents were unsure of how'd they raise a third child as they didn't make very much money working as mining engineers in the coal mines of Russia. However they made due with what they could and raised Carey to the best of their abilities. Carey's childhood was spent mostly with him going out into town to admire the toys in the shops and go to the library to read books about various countries and the history of Russia. While the land was always cold he didn't seem to mind it as he found the weather to be a particular subject that he studied and did experiments for. His parents bought him a chemistry set for his seventh birthday which to this day he cherishes as one of his precious treasures. When Carey was just twelve years old he started to take an interest in the health and well-beings of the animals around his house. He often tried to keep the canary birds that his parents used in the mines as pets whenever they weren't looking and replaced them with common birds that were always around Novokuznetsk. Many a time he would warn his sisters that if they told their parents what he was doing that he'd be upset and wouldn't talk to them for years. Of course both his sisters didn't say anything to their parents and kept his secret. He began to display an interest in playing board games by the time he turned 14 years old and chose to play them alone or with his family, He was particularity fond of playing Checkers finding it to be relaxing and not at all chaotic as playing any other games. Education and Career Carey was home schooled by his mother Elizaveta for most of his life where he learned many things about Russia and other countries as well as other subjects that helped him to be a little more advanced than other children. He didn't have many interactions with other children due to this and had become accustomed to being by himself rather than around other people other than his family. he displayed small hints of being of above-average intelligence and managed to finish his schooling ahead of those in his age group. His parents had wanted him to begin working in the coal mines with them but he refused to do so stating he much rather help animals than kill them for his own benefit. So he began applying to various colleges in Russia. Though he mistakenly sent off an application to a college in America which had been somewhere he'd heard about from reading about it on the internet at the library. He was accepted into the University of Nebraska in Omaha a month later but he was unable to attend right away as he had to save up money to travel to America and to pay for his education rather than burdening his family about the costs. Category:Chronosiblings Category:Chronophontia Category:Rodionova Family Category:Male Category:Dream Dudes Category:Males